Love or Hate
by xxluV4inUyaShAxx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have mixed feelings... they can't choose whether they hate eachother's guts or just plain are in love to death....will Kagome end up with Hojo or Kouga...and will Inuyasha end back up with Kikyou? find out


Inuyasha sat up straight and shook his head. He had a dream or nightmare,as he would call it and was now wide awake. Puzzled to why he had this dream he looked up at the great night sky and watched the stars. He looked to his left to see if anyone else was up and rose to his feet. He felt a little walk might just do the trick in taking the frustration out of his mind. _'Me.... having to choose... between.... Kagome and Kikyo?...... But I don't even like Kagome like that and.... me and Kikyo are way old news.... I mean... she's dead... why should I care any longer about her...' _He thought about the dream as he walked along a path, looking for a tree to sit in. He found a nice willow tree and hopped on one of the branches. He leaned his head back thinking why in the world he could have had this dream. It shouldn't mean anything to him, right? _'......so..... I had to make a choice, eh?....what a dumb dream...at least give me something that is true.'_

Miroko woke up first and noticed something strange... Inuyasha was gone. He quickly woke up the others and informed them of the situtation.

Miroko: Come on wake up! Does anyone have any one have the slightess clue of where he could be?

Sango: Oh geeze... are you serious?!? YOU'RE WAKING US UP FOR THIS BULL!

Kagome: YEA... since when do you care if Inuyasha disappears....... it's not like he ain't gonna come back... seriously doe...

Miroko: Just........ do you know where he his?........... WAIT! .... Kagome... since when do you not care where Inuyasha is?

Sango:... Hmm... good point...... YEA Kagome, since when?

Kagome: I donno... I mean he's probably found Kikyo again or somethin...... but like always.... he always returns..

Sango: Come on Kagome do you really feel threatened by Ki-

Sango stopped her words when she noticed Inuyasha walking up to them. Shippo hit her on the leg...

::whispered::Shippo: sure... talk about the scary demon guy who has super hearing and get us all killed if ya want..

Surprisingly when Inuyasha approached them he didn't say anything about the conversation that just occured and he didn't hit Shippo like he always does when he hears him whispering.

Inuyasha: Ready ta go?

They all looked at him strange and concern was written all over their faces. Finally Kagome spoke.

Kagome: .... uh.... sure..... lemme get my bag and pack up and we can get going...

Kagome hustled to get all of her stuff together and Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled a familiar yet not welcome scent. Kagome put her bag on kilala to save some wait on Inuyasha's back and climbed on.

Inuyasha: I'm gonna run up ahead... there's something there... and I wanna figure out what... just stay at a normal pace cuz I don't know what we're dealin here.... but what ever it is, it smells so familar..

Everyone nodded to Inuyasha and he took off with Kagome on his back. They went quite a distance before a conversation broke out.

Kagome: Where'd you go last night...?

Inuyasha: How do u know I left last night? I could have left this morning for all you know...

Kagome: Well I do know you left last night because I was awoke before you even decided to wake up...

Inuyasha: Oh?... and why was that.... miss your wolf friend or something?

Kagome: No it wasn't even like that..... I had the weirdest dream last night that's all... and then I woke up... then you woke up and left... so I just went back to sleep.

Inuyasha: Who...er..WHAT did you dream about?

Kagome: Somethin about me just staring at Kikyo and out of no where here you come in between us and there's this like evil voice sorta like Naraku that's saying 'Choose Inuyasha! Which will you choose?' And then something happened and I woke up...

Inuyasha kept running but quietly then finally said something.

Inuyasha:.... hmm.... we had the same dream....

Kagome:...really?..... but why do you think that happened...

Inuyasha: I donno...... don't really care either.

He put her down and sniffed the air.

Kagome: Why'd we stop?

Inuyasha: I found what I was looking for.....


End file.
